


On the Inevitability of Gay Thoughts

by justlikeswitchblades



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Puns, First Kiss, M/M, Questioning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 03:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3920647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justlikeswitchblades/pseuds/justlikeswitchblades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moriyama’s first impressions of the starting lineup of the Seirin basketball team were, to summarize it, quite varied. First, there was the loud one, who broke their fucking hoop, like, thanks asshole, we really needed that. Second, there was the quiet blue-haired kid, who may or may not have been a figment of Moriyama’s imagination, because he seemed to <i>actually</i> disappear on the court from time to time The megane captain seemed like a decent guy, as did the center with the eyebrows. </p><p>But, when it came to the pretty one, he was an entirely different conversation topic in itself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Inevitability of Gay Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> more morizuki, more puns, everything is okay in the universe

Moriyama’s first impressions of the starting lineup of the Seirin basketball team were, to summarize it, quite varied. First, there was the loud one, who a) kept slipping into English—it was a marvel how his teammates tried to understand him—and, b) broke their fucking hoop, like, thanks asshole, we really needed that. Second, there was the quiet blue-haired kid, who may or may not have been a figment of Moriyama’s imagination, because, seriously? Blue hair? Also, he seemed to _actually_ disappear on the court from time to time, which Moriyama wasn’t sure if that was even allowed in high school basketball. It probably wasn’t. 

The megane captain seemed like a decent guy, as did the center with the eyebrows. But, when it came to the topic of the pretty one, he was an entirely different conversation topic in itself.

Much like E=mc2, or force equals mass times acceleration, Moriyama was determined that, someday, a scientist would write a formula explaining how watching Kise Ryouta play basketball—watching him move—watching him _exist_ for a certain amount of time would inevitably lead to the formation of gay thoughts in any guy’s brain. It had certainly been proven through his own experiences, and even with Kobori, who was, admittedly, pretty fucking straight. He would have asked Hayakawa to take part in his experiment, except Hayakawa wouldn’t have even known what subtlety was if it hit him in the face, and, well, if he had asked Kasamatsu, he probably would have ended up getting punched all the same.

It was undeniable that Kise was attractive, that much was true. Seirin’s #5, however, was handsome in a different way. He didn’t catch eyes the same way that bleach-blond hair or supermodel good looks did. Instead, he drew people in slowly, with the muted shine of his dark hair, or a glance from his soft gray eyes. That’s how Moriyama felt, anyways—he had barely noticed him at the beginning of the game, but now that it was over, he continued to find himself staring in the boy’s direction.

The court had been split back into halves after they finished their game, the second string resuming their practice on the other half court, while the members of Seirin and Kaijou split up amongst themselves. Moriyama loitered near Kasamatsu and Seirin’s team captain—he believed his name was Hyuuga—as they talked about the game, occasionally viewing the crowd of girls that had gathered around Kise on the other side of the court with a mixture of amusement and thinly veiled jealously. #10 somehow still had energy after the game, and had made at least a few attempts to drag Kise back onto the court for a one-on-one, something that Kise seemed have mixed feelings about. The blond spotted #11 and a plea for salvation was made, perhaps both from the girls and the energetic power forward, but the boy deftly stepped away—was that a smirk on his face?—and out of Kise’s reach.

#5, the last Moriyama had seen him, had been talking with Seirin’s coach on the sidelines, so he tried not to visibly stiffen too much when the point guard suddenly appeared beside his team’s captain. 

“Ah, Kasamatsu-san. This is Izuki Shun, Seirin’s vice captain.” Moriyama watched as the two shook hands, and mentally cursed his friend for a moment for not being able to have the same luck. 

“Nice to meet you, Kasamatsu-san. I just wanted to let you know that your point guard skills were very much… _on point_ today.” Kasamatsu blinked, and coughed out an awkward laugh a beat later. The corner of Moriyama’s lip twitched upward.

“Uh, yeah, same goes for you, too.” The megane attempted to groan in a vaguely polite manner.

“Okay, Izuki, I know you didn’t come over here just to pun—or at least I sure as hell hope you didn’t, so you better tell me what’s up.” 

“Sorry, sorry. Thing is—and I don’t mean to be rude—but do you think we’ll be heading out soon?”

“Yeah, assuming we can drag Bakagami out of here. What’s up? You’re usually not in a much of a rush.”

“Well, Hyuuga, I’m usually not _Russian_ because I’m Japanese, remember?”

“ _Izuki_.” Izuki—possessing a gorgeous name to go along with his obscenely good looks—looked positively adorable as he bit back a grin. But it quickly faded as a small crease formed in his brow, his voice going a little soft.

“It’s just that I’ve got a bit of a headache, and I know it’ll probably get worse once we get on transit, so I guess I want to get going before it gets any worse here, if that’s okay.” Hyuuga scratched his cheek in thought.

“Hmm, yeah, I can see your reasoning there. Try drinking some water in the meantime, or go through Kagami’s duffel? The guy’s practically a walking vending machine, so I’m sure he brought snacks of some kind.” Izuki nodded obediently, hand rising to rub at his forehead.

“The nurse’s office should probably still be open, with extracurriculars going on and all, so I could get a rookie to take over there, if you’d like.” The boy shook his hands frantically, waving off Kasamatsu’s words.

“Oh, no, I don’t want to be a bother! Thank you for the offer, of course, but I think I’ll be okay if I just—”

“Um,” Moriyama interjected, stepping up beside Kasamatsu, “I don’t mean to interrupt, but I have some medicine in my locker, if you need it.” Izuki paused for a moment, biting his lip.

“…Well, if it’s not too much trouble…”

“Of course not! Hell, Yukio here gets so worked up about our ace that he ends up using it more than I do.” Moriyama grinned and quickly stepped forward, evading the elbow his teammate had aimed at his side. “C’mon, Izuki-kun, I’ll lead the way.” Izuki laughed softly, and began to walk beside him.

“Izuki’s just fine. But, thank you…Moriyama-san, was it?”

“Please, call me Moriyama. And, honestly, it’s no problem.”

Izuki gave him a small nod, although he admittedly still looked a little wary of taking advantage of Moriyama’s offer. A small silence settled between them as they exited the gym, heading down the hallway towards the locker room. There was a flurry of excitement at the end of the hall, then what sounded like a collective sigh of disappointment, and Moriyama let out a sigh himself as he spotted the group of girls in front of the locker room.

“Some of Kise’s more diehard fans have taken to ambushing him outside the locker room,” explained Moriyama, “and there was even an incident last week where someone tried to sneak into the showers.” Izuki’s eyes widened as he let out a breathless laugh.

“Seriously? His fangirls are awfully fanatic, if that’s the case.”

“Mmhm. Yukio is threatening with suspending Kise from a game or two if this keeps up—not that Coach would allow it, but our captain can be scary when he wants to be.”

“Wow.” Moriyama nodded in agreement, then waved at the girls, and they dispersed as the boys approached. 

“Good afternoon, ladies! I’m sorry to report, but your darling Kise is still at practice right now. You’re more than welcome to hound him when he finishes, but remember, Kasamatsu Yukio of the disciplinary committee is team captain, and he isn’t a fan of disturbances, so you’d be better off confessing to Kise during school hours. Thank you~”

“That’s a little rough, don’t you think?” Izuki remarked as the locker room door closed behind him, and Moriyama shrugged in response, knocking on the lockers as he walked down the rows to find his own.

“Mm, maybe, but I’ll let you in on a little secret—you see, Yukio is terrible at talking to girls, period, so someone has at least _try_ to put some fear in them before he makes a fool of himself, and, as his best friend, that might as well be me.”

“I guess that’s fair, but, y’know, it’s still possible that one of them could be your girlfriend someday, is it not? You might not be giving off the best first impression.” Moriyama barked out a laugh, lock clanking as he pulled it from his locker.

“Izuki, I haven’t had a girlfriend since the summer of my second year, let alone a date. Kaijou girls are pretty, but they could be cruel even before Kise Ryouta arrived.”

“Ah.” Izuki glanced at the floor, scratching the back of his head. “Sorry if it’s a sore subject.”  
Moriyama offered a casual shrug of his shoulders in response before reaching into his locker, fingers fumbling in the shadows as they attempt to find the right zipper pocket.

“Eh, I try not to be too bitter about it.” He lets out a satisfied exclamation as his fingers curl around the pill bottle, and he fishes it out, turning to hand it to Izuki with a stretch. “Try might be the key word there, but, y’know, whatever. Though, you seem like a pretty popular guy—how’s the atmosphere at Seirin?” Izuki laughed and took the bottle with a smile, pulling it to his stomach as he pressed his palm against the cap and pulled it off with a rough twist.

“I suppose that depends on context. Last Valentine’s Day, I got the most chocolates out of everyone on the team, but it didn’t exactly result in anything.” He shrugged and popped two small tablets into his mouth, swallowing them down with the water bottle that Moriyama offered to him. “Cheesy pickup lines don’t go along well with White Day gifts, or so I’ve been told.”

“Maybe they just think you’re… _pun_ attainable,” said Moriyama after a pause, offering a grin, and Izuki’s eyes widened, shining. He felt his chest swell, then cave, glancing away, hand rubbing at the back of his neck as he bit back a grin, rising up onto his tiptoes as he let out a excited hum of approval.

“Y-yeah, maybe.” He handed the pill and water bottles back to Moriyama, chin shyly tucked a little closer to his chest than it was seconds before, and Moriyama tossed them back inside his backpack, trying not to notice how cute he thought the gesture was.

“Mm, well, at this rate, I’m probably just gonna end up giving up on girls as a whole.” He took hold of his locker door, toying with it between his fingers for a moment, then let it swing shut, grimacing as it slammed a little louder than he intended, and took care to click the lock into place before turning back to Izuki. “They’re just so exhausting nowadays.”

“Well,” Izuki began as breathed out a laugh, “Heterosexuality isn’t the only sexuality out there, so, I mean…” He trailed off, suddenly aware of the words he was speaking, and cast his gaze down. “That’s probably awkward. Sorry.” A touch of concern entered Moriyama’s features as he watched his ears go pink.

“No…no, Izuki, it’s fine, really! I mean, yeah, of course there are other options! Like, let’s be real, there have definitely been a few moments in my life where I’ve been like, shit, that guy is really attractive, and it’s like, _damn_ , y’know?” Izuki lifted his head and Moriyama blinked, caught by his stare, then offered a sheepish grin. “See, now I’ve embarrassed myself, so it’s all good.”

“It’s not embarrassing, Moriyama! Honestly, I get how you feel. It’s nothing to be ashamed of, even if most of society wants to tell you otherwise.” Izuki stepped forward, grabbed his hand, and gave it a squeeze. “So, please, there’s no need to be embarrassed.”

“…You’re right,” Moriyama finally murmured, distracted by the warmth of Izuki’s fingers, and Izuki, noticing his hand, withdrew it with a nervous laugh.

“Oh, sorry about that. I haven’t met too many guys who feel the same as I do, and even with the ones that I have, they haven’t been very willingly to talk about it, so…I guess I got a little excited there.” Moriyama curled his fingers into a slow fist, then splayed them out, the faint feeling of Izuki’s touch lingering on his skin.

“…Y’know, Izuki, I don’t know much about you, but part of me thinks that you would be better suited to baseball, or fishing.” A small furrow formed in Izuki’s brow.

“Why’s that?”

“Because you make a _really_ nice catch.” Izuki laughed again, no longer nervous or clipped, but instead one that bubbled up from his throat, uninhibited. He clapped a hand over his mouth, a hum of a laugh still trying to escape past his fingers, cheeks flushing crimson.

“Moriyama, please, you don’t need to flatter me!” Moriyama stepped closer and let his fingers graze Izuki’s wrist, tracing along his forearm for a moment before gently prying his hand away from his mouth. Izuki’s eyes were soft, full of trust, and Moriyama slowly began to melt.

“I don’t know much about you, Izuki, and, to be honest, I’m still sorting my sexuality out myself. What I _do_ know is that you’re _so_ pretty, and I want to get to know you better. Is that okay?” Moriyama swallowed, unguarded under Izuki’s gaze, tingling with nervousness as he waited for him to speak.

“…I think you might be a magnet, Moriyama.” Izuki paused, and Moriyama urged him on with a hint of a grin. “Because I can’t help but be attracted to you, too.”

Moriyama’s grin spread across his features, and he tipped his head closer to Izuki’s in a silent laugh. He could feel the warm puff of Izuki’s breath against his cheek, could feel himself beginning to move forward, peering at him through his eyelashes, a brief thought of asking for permission taking an eternity to finally enter his brain, but Izuki had tilted his chin up, soft lips brushing against his before he could pull away. His hand rose up to curl around the back of Moriyama’s neck to hold him close for a second kiss, the form of his mouth carefully fitting against his lips, wet, warm. He pulled away rather unwillingly, the distance between them slowly increasing agonizing millimeter by millimeter, and Moriyama was tempted to close it, but he knew they should return to the gym before anyone got too suspicious.

“Hey, Moriyama, I need to ask you a question.” Moriyama cocked an eyebrow, but failed to hold it for long, expression fading into a blissful grin that matched Izuki’s own.

“Yeah, Izuki?”

“I know our jerseys are the same, so this might sound like a silly question, but…can I get your number?”


End file.
